1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for making surfaces hydrophilic, in particular surfaces of motor vehicle windows.
2. Prior Art
It is known that moisture striking surfaces leads to the formation of fine water droplets in the form of spherical domes due to limits of tension. Particularly on windows of motor vehicles, this impairs visibility for a vehicle driver. The droplets collecting on the surface of the vehicle window act as short focal length converging lenses, which results in a sharp increase in the percentage of scattered light, with an attendant considerable impairment to visibility. In order to eliminate the disadvantages connected with this, it is known to make the surface of motor vehicle windows hydrophilic. This should achieve the fact that the contact angle of water on this surface becomes very small and approaches zero in the borderline case of film-like wetting so that only a correspondingly very slight change in the refraction angle occurs. Usually, chemical additives are added to the wiper fluid, which should assure that windows are made hydrophilic. In addition to the undesirable side effects due to the chemical additives, this can only achieve a very incomplete, i.e. only temporarily effective result.